Returning Home
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Twins Rin and Yukio are the twin sons of Satan. For some reason the new girl at True Cross seems very familiar to them. Who is she and what secrets does she hold for the boys? What kind of things will the boys get into with her?
1. Chapter 1 Blending In

**{This is my first Blue Exorcist FanFiction. I haven't gotten very fair in it. I may give some spoilers through out the story. I'm sorry for anything you may not like, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you do and don't like. Thank you for reading. Enjoy}**

I walked into True Cross Academy. With my dark blue hair tied up into a ponytail. My red eyes glared at some of the students as I walked past them in this stupid school outfit. I didn't want to come to this stupid school. I have no reason to be here. Of course, I had to come for reasons out of my control but still. I must make an effort not to draw to much attention to myself. I am Exorcist after all, the best and youngest. I have to hold back everything. I will be sitting in class with Rin. Yukio would be teaching me how to be an exorcist; or so he'll think. My true reason for being here will be known to all, in due time. With a heavy sigh I walked into the school, only to find the principal waiting for me.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!" He said cheerfully.

"Of thank you! Very much Mr..."

"Mephisto Pheles! I'm the principal here at True Cross!"

"Oh wow the principal is the one greeting me! That's like the coolest thing ever!" I said as cheerful as possible. _This is impossible...there's no way I can act like this all the time. I might just have to kill someone!_** You need to relax, you're to cheerful. I hope you have a back story or this will be harder. Instead of the cheery girl go for the shy protective one. It will suit you better; less talking.** A voice in my head said. I knew who it was by how it was talking to me.

"Yes, so if you'll come with me." He said walking. I followed behind him trying to get a general lay out of the school down. This was totally last minute and I didn't get much choice in the matter but I will make it count. I always do after all, that is my job, "So what kind of school where you at before transfering to True Cross."

"O-oh I was just at another academy. My parents thought that this school would be better. A new start since I want to work with my father, I am going to be an Exorcist."

"Yes there was something about that in your file, we have a class for begining Exorcists. You will fit in well there I do believe."

"Thank you for allowing me into your school, Mr. Pheles. It means a lot to me." I said trying to sound shy. _This will be the hardest thing in the world to do. How can people do this?! I'm going crazy!_** Normal people are use to it, you have to relax and get use to it. Other people aren't faking anything. You on the other hand have to fake almost everything to you are doing. You think you can still pull this off? **_Shove it! I can do this a lot better than you can! Look at what I have done so far, compared you your playing around...big brother!_** You haven't even met anyone other than the principal. You aren't having an easy time with him either!** _If you would butt out I would be fine!_** FINE!**_ FINE!_

"Oh it's no problem, with your grades and all the activies you have done. It is an honor to have someone like you at this school."

"I thought you had someone like that at this school...what was his name...Yukio Okumura?"

"Oh yes Yukio is one of the exceptional student here at True Cross. Oh before I forget, here you are." He said placing a key in my hands, "Since you already have your key to the doors, that is your key to get to the Exorcist's room. Put it in any door and it will open the door to the classroom."

"Who is the teacher?"

"The teacher is none other than Mr. Okumura."

"You mean Yukio is the teacher?!"

"Yes of course, he is a very young Exorcist; like yourself." _I didn't think Yukio would be the teacher. I knew he was in the class but to be the teacher is amazing! That just means I have to work that much harder to keep who I am under wraps!_

"O-oh right...I forget sometimes..."

"Yes, well your classes will start tomorrow. You are welcome into the Exorcist's class in a few minutes if you wish to go today."

"Oh ok thank you." I said and gave a soft bow.

"You know where to find me if you need me." He sad before he opened a door and disappeared. I looked around and used my key to go to the Exorcist's room. I looked around slightly before stepping into the room to see a boy with brown hair wearing glasses standing there in a school uniform. He looked up from his work, to meet my eyes with his soft blue eyes.

"O-oh I'm sorry...I didn't know anyone was in here..."

"Don't worry about it, you must be Avery, the new student here. I'm Yukio Okumura, I teach here."

"Y-yes I am new." I said bowing.

"From what I have heard, you know a little bit about being an Exorcist...is that correct?"

"Yes, I do..."

"What can you do? Like what can you do?"

"Well...I'm a tamer and a knight..."

"You have some talent there, well that's good. This class will help you better understand and use your powers correctly."

"That sounds wonderful...thank you Mr. Okumura." I said blushing softly.

"HEY YUKIO!" Someone yelled as they walked into the room. I let out a soft scream in surprise before unsteadally shifting.

"Rin you don't have to scream..."

"Hey Yukio, who's that?" He said pointing at me. _What do I do, what do I do?! Man!_** Blush and act shy stupid! Faint if everything goes wrong.**_ Will you stay out of my head for five seconds and let me figure things out!_** They're talking about you...**_ They're what?!_ I snapped back into the real world and bite my lip.

"She's a very good knight as far as I've been told and a world known tamer. She's here to make her skills better."

"Y-Yukio...w-who's that..."

"I'm Rin Okumura! Yukio's big brother!"

"I-I see...n-nice to meet you Mr. Okumura..."

"You can just call me Rin!"

"I prefer Mr. Okumura..."

"You're kinda shy aren't you? That's kinda funny."

"Rin! She new, come on..."

"I'm not shy! I'm just learning about people around me and getting to know everything like a good Exorcist should!" I bluted out.

"W-wow Avery..."

"Sorry..." I blushed and looked away._ Oh man...I'm so stupid..._** No it could work, just work with it...you're doing fine...** "I-I kinda just snapped...please forgive me Mr. Okumura..."

"No it's Rin's fault, right Rin?"

"Yes..." He said finally with a sigh, "I'm sorry for being so rude."

"I-it's ok." I said before going to sit down. It wasn't long before the rest of the class entered the room and Yukio started class. A few month's went by in the matter. I remainded the quiet girl in the back of the class watching everyone do their thing. That was untill one day a guy from the class named, Ryuji changed everything. I walked out of the classroom and streched like everyother day before. Rin followed me all the way to the fountain, before I noticed him. I stopped, so did he; I turned to see him.

"Hey..." Rin said with a small blush slowly forming acrossed his face.

"Hello Rin." I said looking at him slightly fidgating in front of me, "Are you ok?"

"Y-ya...hey I was wondering...I don't know...maybe..."

"Hey look you guys, it's Rin and his little girlfriend!" Ryuji said stopping to look at us.

"You're totally have the wrong idea!" Rin said defending himself.

"Ya I'm sure Okumura, you made an Exorcist loser your girlfriend."

"SHUT YOUR FACE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!" I snapped, unawear to me at the time I summoned a low class demon not fair from us. The demon came running at us. I fell back in surprise as Rin spun around. Ryuji and his group didn't move at all. Rin was the only one standing untill Yukio ran over shoot the demon.

"Rin get everyone back!"

"R-Right! You guys heard him! Back up!" Rin said lifting me to my feet. I turned to see another demon running at Yukio.

"YUKIO!" I yelled in enough time for him to shoot. I let out a sigh before a demon ran toward Rin and myself. My body moved on impluse, making me step infront of Rin.

"Avery!" Rin and Yukio both said as I stood inbetween the demon and Rin. The demon had pushed through my stomach. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet the demons.

"My father Satan..." The demon moaned out before Yukio shot it. I watched it drop as I fell back into Rin. Rin held me close to him trying to keep me awake.

"Avery? Avery can you hear me? Where's Shiemi?! Avery stay with me!" Rin was fighting tears, as a soft smile managed to appear acrossed my face.

"Rin...a-are you ok?" I said knowing my wounds would be totally healed soon.

"Y-ya I'm fine...just don't talk...he got you pretty bad..."

"Not really...just barely touched me...see..." I said lifting my shirt up slowly to show him my mark where the demon had hit me.

"B-but I..."

"I'm ok...I could use some of Shiemi or Yukio's doctor skills though. This kinda hurts..." I said trying to sound as normal as I could.


	2. Chapter 2 Our First Plan

I woke up the next morning with Rin sitting in a chair next to me. His head was down and he snored softly. I smiled softly and sat up flinching slightly. _That's right, that stupid demon attacked me. I have to talk to father about that demon! Rin, thank you for yesterday._ I looked up to see Yukio sitting on the floor sleeping. I shook my head and sighed. _You guys are so cute. I'm sorry I have to do this to you both..._ I lifted my hand up slightly to grab my sword and my eyes widened as I looked down. _What!? Where is my sword?! Where could it have gone?!_ I jumped up and looked around the room. Under the bed, in the boys hands, around the boys, on the ceiling, it was lost! A panic started to come over me as Yukio started to move. I didn't pay attention to him, I was more worried about my sword.

"Looking for something? You really should rest Avery."

"M-my sword, Yukio...do you know where it's at?" I said looking at him still paniced.

"Ya it's over in the cabnet."

"Thank you, I said quickly walking over and throwing the doors open to find my sword sitting there. As soon as I grabbed the sword I hurd a thud. I spun around to find Amaimon standing over Yukio. A bored look was painted across his face. He looked down at Yukio before looking up at me, "Amaimon, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Father isn't pleased with our brother. I don't want you to have the same thing over your head."

"Don't lie..." I said walking over putting Yukio in the bed, "You just don't want to be the one father wants to bring them home. You want to stay here just as much as our brother does. You know being the King of Earth, is a good thing. If he made you come and look for them. Well it wouldn't turn out to be good for to die."

"Is that a challange little sister?" He said giving me a bored unammused look.

"Why would I ever challange you big brother? After all, you are the King of Earth, while little me is only the "King" of Fire. Speaking of being a king of something. I have a feeling our oldest brother is planing something. You need to check it out."

"Why me? It's not going to be fun at all..."

"Listen, you can make it fun, but you have to get it out of him...ok?"

"Why do you care what **he** is doing? He doesn't care about us..." He said putting a sucker in his mouth. I let out a sigh and nodded, not wanting to get into with him. I knew how we would both get, when we start fighting. We didn't need that when Rin or Yukio could wake up at in time.

"Whatever he is doing, father will be effected, but Amaimon you should go before they wake up. We don't need to deal with this right now." I said looking at him. With a nod he walked to the window.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless...ok?"

"I wont...be careful and check that out for me. Please?"

"Ya, sure. It beats just messing with Mephisto."

"Sh, just go...we will all be allowed home soon. Not that either of you care."

"Gotta go have fun." He said with a sigh and a wave before falling out of the window.

"Be careful brother...I don't want to lose you..." I closed my eyes and sighed. I turned and slowly touched Rin's arm and smiled. These two didn't belong with our father, they were totally different than we are. I want better for them, but it isn't my call. I closed my eyes before walking over to the desk and looking through my school bag. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note to them:

_Dear Yukio and Rin,_

_I'm sorry I took off. I'll be back sometime soon, or you know what? I'll meet you both in the dorms. I know you both may be worried but I need to do something. Yell at me or whatever when I get back. See you guys as soon as I can._

_Your friend, Avery_

I jumped out the window and trying to catch up with Amaimon. I slipped slightly trying to avoid someone. _Wait Amaimon and Mephisto are meeting up tonight! I can meet them there, it was at that building site. The one they closed down because of weird activity. Totally Amaimon's doing, after all, if he's not having fun no one was._ I jumped up from pillar to pillar trying to be high enough off the ground where I might be able to see my brothers. I sat down when I thought I was high enough off the ground. I let out a soft sigh before I felt a hand on my shoulder. In a panic I grabbed the hand and throw them in front of me. Mephisto landed on his feet in front of me as I jumped to my feet. I turned and looked at me with a smile.

"My little sister, so jumpy."

"Shut up Mephisto! Where is Amaimon?"

"Who knows, I'm sure messing with some humans like he always does. Why are you here? This is a man's talk, not for little girls."

"What who you're talking down to Mephisto!"

"Now now Nuria, no one was talking down to you."

"Shut up!" I said lundging at him. He spun hanging upside down making me fall on my face. I glanced at him as he starting walking to me. Then he was kicked away from me. My eyes widened in surprise as Amaimon stood over me offering me his hand.

"Must we always fight?" He pulled me to my feet.

"You're one to Amaimon, you're late."

"There was something I had to do."

"Right like what little brother?"

"Shut talking down to us!" I yelled at him glaring.

"Relax your flame sister."

"Haha!"

"Shouldn't we get to business?" Amaimon said giving his useally bored look.

"I wanted to talk to you both a bit more privietly. About our oldest brother..."

"What about Lucifer?" Mephisto asked looking at me.

"She believes that he is up to something. Since she's the one on Rin and Yukio duty, she would like me to check into it."

"Mephisto with your sources you can look too. I'm sure with all of us looking we will be able to find something."

"Why would I worry about Lucifer? He's none of my business..."

"He's after our father, I think that is our business..." Amaimon said looking coldly over at our brother.

"He's after father? Why aren't I surprised...what do we know?"

"All I have found out is he has a secrate group that he wishes to use to do something. What that something is, I'm not to sure. I'm sure whatever it is though, father...the world...everything will be at risk." I said looking slightly worried. _I'm sure whatever Lucifer is planning the world as we know it will change...that means that what happens between Amaimon, Mephisto and myself will be bad. We all have to stay together no matter what. We have to stand together against our oldest brother._

"I think we have to figure out the what and who's as soon as we can." Mephisto said looking at me, "So tell me Nuria, why do you have them calling you Avery?"

"It's a cover name, like you, Johann Faust V..." I said with a smirk.

"Fair enough..."

"Does this mean we will have to meet again?"

"When one of us finds anything out, we can call Mephisto, he will get ahold of the other. Simple enough brothers?"

"Yes of course!"

"Ya..."

"Oh for the record...STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled making them both flinch back. Of the three of us, I think I have the shortest temper. They don't like when I get super mad though. My demon form is stronger than both of them.

"Till next time..." Amaimon said before falling off the condemed building.

"Here Mephisto..." I said holding up a sucker for him. I rolled my eyes at the childish peace offering. He took it then patted my head.

"We have to stand together Nuria. No matter what happens, the three of us will have to do our best to take him down. You know that..."

"I know, I'm will to fight and kill him if what I believe is happening is really happening..."

"What about Rin and Yukio? Do you have a plan for them too?"

"Of course, if anyone can win this chess game it will me us. After all, the queen must protect the king; while the king comes up with the game plan. Allowing the queen to do as she wishes to win the game..." I said with a smirk.

"We would be the ones to win..."

"We will win, after all...we are playing with all the pieces...unlike our brother...speaking of, I should get to the dorm. Rin and Yukio shouldn't be left alone while Lucifer is planning."

"Let him make the first move Nuria...got it?"

"Yes of course, you should be telling Amaimon that though, you know how he gets." I said before falling backwards off the building. After landing on my hands and knees on the ground I started to run to the dorm hoping that Rin and Yukio were ok. After all they are my little brothers. I tied my blue hair back up into a pony tail. Slowly growing angry because it wasn't working with me I through the hairtie. Rin and Yukio came running over to me.

"Where have you been?!" Yukio asked looking me over, "You're hurt, you should be resting."

"I-I'm sorry Yukio...I-I just..." I fell into his arms acting like I was still hurt.

"Avery?!" Rin yelled looking at me.

"I-I wanted...to get strong...like you guys...I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes like it had passed out. I could hear Rin freaking out slightly.

"She's ok Rin, she just fainted. That's all. Don't worry, lets get her to bed."

"Right!"


	3. Chapter 3 Hints

I woke up the next morning laying in bed with Rin. _What?! How did I get here?! Did Rin climb into bed with me? This is my bed, was he worried about me? No that's impossible. He couldn't worry about me. He doesn't really know me...he wouldn't..._ I climbed out of bed and saw Yukio sleeping in the bed acrossed from mine. I stood there, my eyes widened.

_**Flashback Start**_

_ "Now listen to me Nuria...you do __**not**__ kill anyone here! Not a single person here is to be killed while you are living here. If they die from you or Amaimon, I will kill both of you without hesatation, do I make myself clear?"_

_ "Why do you care so much about humans? They are lame beings...but if they mean so much to you fine. I will not harm a single human. My goal here is only to bring them back home with me. Father is getting quiet upset you haven't done that yet brother."_

_ "I am training our young brother. Father can have him once his training is finished. Unless you enroll at my school and get him to befriend you. Then you can take him with you and Amaimon can train him teaching him to use his demon form."_

_ "You really are stupid aren't you? Father wants __**both**__ of them, not just one stupid!"_

_ "Ya the other wont go so easily. They both have vowed to kill our father."_

_ "Don't worry, we are demons and the children of Satan...also I'm super persuasive big brother."_

_ "I know you are __**baby **__sister!"_

_ "I'll kill you...you win though brother...I'll enroll in your stupid little school. Then I will show them how I can be an Exorcist like them!"_

_ "Ya about that, you have to watch your temper. We all knows what happens when you lose your temper Nuria..."_

_ "So I summon demons! Don't worry about it, I will deal with it. My goal is to get them to come home...you will keep father updated!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I shook my head and let out a sight before stepping out of the room to call Mephisto.

"Hey hey hey little sister!"

"Shut up you idiot! You need to update our father. Tell him that we will return home soon enough. The boys have grown attatched to me. Just a bit longer."

"You seem confident...what makes you think that they will come with you willingly."

"When they learn the truth...they will only have one place left to go..."

"Remember what I said..."

"No humans will get killed, I swear."

"I will tell father..."

"Thank you...it means a lot Meph-" I stopped when I heard someone get out of bed. Rin walked to the door and looked at me. I tried to make it seem like I was talking to someone else, "Yes please be sure to tell daddy...I'm worried about him big brother..."

"What? Oh...right yes of course little sister."

"Hm?" I looked over at Rin and smiled, "I have to go now, I'll talk to you when I can. I love you."

"Lo-" He said before I hung up the phone.

"Sorry if I woke you up Rin. I just had to call home. My father has been in a bad place lately. My brothers don't help much, but they are my brothers...I'd do anything for them. That's why I became an Exorcist...to protect my brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Five, I'm the fourth oldest...I have two younger brothers that I have to look out for. They are head strong and reckless...clumsy, brave, stupid, protective and most importantly they stay together very well."

"You want to be strong, for your younger siblings?"

"Yes...that's my dream. I want...I need to be strong for them. Though they are boys and can take care of themselves...I'm still their big sister...it's my job to protect them. Even if they don't really know who I am..."

"What do you mean they don't really know who you are?"

"You seem my brothers are twins, they were taken away from my family while they were young by some mad man. Everytime someone gets close to them, someone interfears and we can't get them to come back home."

"That sounds horrible, do you know where they are?"

"Of course, I made it my business to know where they are."

"Where are they?"

"Of they go to True Cross, one of the reasons I am here. Part of the reason my big brother is here."

"You're big brother is here?"

"My second oldest brother, my favorite brother doesn't like school, or people much. So he doesn't go to school. His loss though, it's not that bad here..."

"So you who they are, where they are, what's stopping you?"

"They aren't ready for that yet...soon enough they will be able to make the choice to come with me and our brothers. Or stay here...but I must make sure they know what could be at stake..."

"What's at stake if they don't go with you and your brothers?"

"Lets just say one of my brothers arent the best, I would like to have all of my brothers together."

"You want to take down one of your brothers?"

"My oldest brother, he's the most powerful, and wont go down without a fight."

"Who's the second strongest?"

"Well it's me, the my first youngest brother, then my favorite, my second oldest and then the baby."

"So why can't you and your youngest brother take him on alone?"

"Because my first youngest brother doesn't know this life yet. He doesn't know how strong he really is. Also my brothers wont allow me to fight alone, nor our baby brother so it's all or nothing. The fate of the world rests in our hands...or so it seems."

"What do your brothers look like?"

"Well ummm...they are twins so they look like eachother, or somewhat like eachother. They aren't twin twins but pretty close...more like Yin and Yang..."

"That doesn't tell me anything..."

"They both have these beautiful blueish eyes...to die for..."

"They sounds cool, I'd like to meet them sometime!"

"You already have...you just don't know it yet..."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as something fell in the bedroom. _Yukio was listening to us talk. I know he was, after all, he is the crafty baby brother. He knows what he's doing before he does anything. I'd like to see Yukio and Mephisto play a game of Chess...that would be a sight._

"Good morning Yukio!" I said peeping around the corner, "How did you sleep ba-...how did you sleep?" _I almost let that one slip out, I have to be more careful. The less they know the less Lucifer will know. I have to get them strong and fast!_

"I slept fine and yourself?"

"Oh it was nice with Rin in the bed, he stays really warm and I love it very much." As I said this Rin and Yukio both looked at eachother. Then Yukio looked at me.

"Ya well I guess Rin is just made that way! He's been like that since-"

"The day he was born..."

"What? How do you...?"

"Ahhhh! I was just guessing! You know people who are naturally warm like Rin are like that since childhood. That just means one of their parents are always really warm!" I said trying to bait them in slightly.

"Or both of their parents!" Rin said loudly.

"Normally boys get their heat from their father's. It's only natural if your father is warm then you would be too."

"Our father? Hahahahaha" Rin was getting nervous like he was holding something back. Then he pushed me hard into the bedroom before looking at me, "What do you know?!"

"What do you mean?" I said running my arms. _How rude! He didn't have to push so hard...I would have gone without the push you...you...ahhhh!_** Don't be stupid, don't jump to them. Let them slowly come to you.**_ I know I understand how it works Mephisto!___**I want a taco...Mephisto, will you get me one?** _WILL YOU BOTH GET OUT OF MY HEAD ALREADY?!_ **Oh by the way, nice favorite story. We all know if you had a favorite it would be me!**_ Yes of course._** Haha I'm the favorite!**_ GET OUT AND LET ME WORK!_

"How much do you know about Rin?" Yukio said looking at me.

"I think it would be easier to say what I didn't know about you and Rin...Yukio..." I said looking at him.

"Explain yourself!"

"As you wish...let's see where to start..."


	4. Chapter 4 Their Choice

"Well I can say I know what you're going through. Being the son of Satan isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. After all, he is the root of all "evil". Not that that matters to much. You guys are twin sons of Satan, yet you would both like to do some damage to him. For taking that father's life...that I totally get, I totally understand that. Yukio was the only one who was going to come here, but since little Rin would be all alone the principle, director person thingy said to come here or die. You came to to live and have a dream to kill Satan. Yukio's job here, while teaching the Exorcit class he is to watch over you. Poor youngest brother Yukio here to watch his big brother..." I said shaking my head.

"H-how did you know all that?!" Rin said grabbing my shirt trying to sound tuff.

"First...you don't scare me...so LET GO!" I said hitting his hand off of me, "Second I know all of this because since I was able to walk and understand this world, I watched you both. Every single moment of your lives since you were children were tests to make sure your growth and develpment was going correctly. Of course Satan couldn't just jump the gun and take you both back like he wanted. He wanted you both to be able to protect yourselfs. After Yukio became an Exorcit, Satan was forced to make a choice. Leave Yukio alone to live out his life in the real world; or find a way to bring him home. With all this imformation I should tell you both that I am your sister, you both have three older brothers. Satan is our father as well."

"Wait what?!" Rin said

"Impossible!"

"Would you like prove that you can trust me?" I said stepping back before allowing my demon powers to show. Blue flames surrounded me like the did Rin. My tail swayed as my horns appeared. I closed my eyes making sure the flames went away. I looked up at Rin and Yukio, "Need anymore prove?"

"Why did you come here? Have you been the one summoning demons here?! What is your game?!" Yukio seemed filled with anger as he blurted out his questions.

"Ok relax...I will answer all of your questions...lets see...I was sent here to try and have you both come home. To the "other side" with our father and brothers...I am not the cause of ALL the demons being summoned but some...yes...I have no game...I just do as I am told...because one of our oldest brother can't..."

"What do you mean our oldest brother can't?"

"That's all I'm allowed to expain as of this moment."

"Why should we go with you then?"

"No no you misunderstand at the moment brother. You, Rin, and two of our older brothers need to stay here and think of a plan to stop our oldest brother."

"Stop him from what? Why should we believe you?"

"We aren't totally sure what he's up to, but believe me or not. The fate of both worlds are at stake here. Our father's life is at risk, I can feel it."

"How can you feel it?"

"You know that feeling deep inside, the one you try and shake off. Though no matter what you do, you can't seem to do it. That voice in your head that tells you that something is wrong, but it wont let you find out. That is how I feel it." I said looking at my brothers. They looked at eachother for a moment, like they knew what I was talking about but they didn't say anything. I shook my head and walked to the next room, "We have to get ready for class...Mr. Okurmara."

"Right!" Rin said. We went through the motions. I didn't pay much attetion to Yukio's teaching. I was busy watching Rin fidget in his set. Class seemed longer then normal today. When Yukio let the class go I called our brother while they said back.

"Mephisto, call Amaimon...we **all** need to talk..." I said.

"Of course little sister, meet us at our spot."

"Will do, hurry..." I said before hanging up, "Come on you two...the five of us need to talk."

"What?!" Rin said in a slight objection.

"You two have to decide weither or not you want to stay here or come home. You should meet our brothers...two of them anyway." I said walking to the door. I pulled out a key and sighed. The two of them looked at each other before they both walked through the door. I followed them kicking the door shut behind us. I grabbed their hands and jumpped onto the building.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Miphisto and Amaimon..."

"Present!" Amaimon said waving his hand. My face lit up as I looked at him.

"Hey big brother! How are you?" I said sipping my way over to him. I hugged him and he let out a lazy sigh and hugged me.

"Why did you call for me?"

"Amaimon, those are our brothers, Yukio and Rin. Rin, Yukio this is our older brother, Amaimon."

"I need no intruduciton baby sister." Mephisto said dropping between Yukio, Rin and Amaimon and myself. I looked at him slightly angry.

"Y-your the director!" Yukio said surprised.

"One of the oldest of Satan's children." Mephisto added.

"Yes yes...is Lucifer, Mephisto, Amaimon, me, Rin and Yukio!" I said rolling my eyes, "And Mephisto wont let you forget it!"

"HAHAHA! Cheer up little sister!" He said cheerfully.

"Why are we here? I'm bored..." Amaimon said as I threw him a sucker. A smile came across his face, "That you Nuria..."

"Of course big brother!" I said cheerfully.

"So you two have to make a choice, stay here or go home..."

"OR!" I said stoping Mephisto, "Or you can stay here and help us figure out what our brother is doing. Then you can come home"

"So go 'home', stay or go 'home'..." Yukio said.

"It is your home Yukio...yours too Rin...don't let Mephisto try and get you to think other wise!" I said.

"Ya...Mephisto san is a big meanie!" Amaimon said teasingly. A small smirk grew across his face.

"Amaimon!" I said sighing and giggles laying on him. I had to keep him entertained or he might just leave. We don't want that, we need to have him here. _Amaimon, will you help get them to help or get them to go home. __**Of course sister, anything for you.**_** Why am I exculeded?**_ Because no one likes you!__** Because you are bugging us...you aren't helping. If you wont help them go away!**_ **I'll help calm down! **_Then do something!_ Why are you guys fighting?_ WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!_** WHA?!**_** WHO?!**_ Rin...how are you guys in my head? _You are in Amaimon's head!_

"Will you guys stop it!" Amaimon said slightly angry, "Stay out of my head..."

"I'm sorry big brother..." I said snuggling him.

"Haha! Always you Amaimon!" Mephisto said.

"No, it's normally my head..." I said glaring, "But Rin...how were you able to get in his head?"

"I don't know, it just happened." He said looking at me.

"T-that was in someone's head? I heard it too..."

"We were all in his head?" I said looking at Amaimon.

"Try going into Mephisto's head." Amaimon said and we all nodded. **Is everyone here? **_I'm here! __**Let's play a game!**_ What kinda of game?_** What's going on?**_ _We are all here? Sweet!_ How is this possible? **It's in our blood, we can do it. As long as you accept Satan as your father. If you help us, there are more we can do together.**_**I want to play with some humans...**_ Playing with humans? _**You better not harm anyone! **_**Amaimon you said you wouldn't harm anyone!**_** I wont just play**_.

"You can't harm anyone!" Yukio said breaking us from our thoughts.

"I wont, I promised as long as I'm here I would play nice." Amaimon said bored.

"I wont let him harm anyone Yukio, you know you can trust me." I said smiling and snuggling into my brother.

"I'll help you guys! Then return home with you...not like we have much of a home to go home to..." Rin said looking at me.

"Of course I can't leave Rin alone...I'll assist you guys as well..." Yukio said and nodded.

"Thank you both, you both must know that you can not tell anyone about this. Like your katana Rin." Mephisto said nodding. We all nodded knowing what must be done.


End file.
